Tear You Apart
by geekischic
Summary: “I hate you,” He snarls against her lips as he kisses her once again. “Liar,” She whispers before she cries out as he gives her what she’s so desperately needed. Lincoln/Gretchen


**A/N: My first Gretchen/Lincoln fic. I heard this song and just about died because it totally fit the two of them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prison Break, for if I did the main character would be Gretchen. :) Nor do I own the song "Tear You Apart" by She Wants Revenge.**

-o0o-

_Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe its right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_In a whisper or handshake sending a sign_

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

He knows it's wrong as soon as she walks into the room.

He doesn't even need to turn around to know that it's her. He'd know the rhythm of her footsteps anywhere. The soft _click click_ of her stilettos as they tapped along the ground was unmistakable.

Her hand is warm against his back. It feels like it's burning him through his shirt. It takes him a minute to realize that it's guilt, seeping through her fingertips and scalding his skin, reminding him of his betrayal.

"Lincoln," Her voice drawls out in a soft, seductive whisper. A shiver runs down his spine as her breath puffs on the back of his neck, and he curses himself for the pulse of excitement it sends through him.

"We shouldn't be doing this Gretchen," His hands clench into fists at his sides, as if the action alone will stop the torrent of forbidden feelings that course through his veins.

"That hasn't stopped us before," She breathes in his ear, and then her lips are on his neck, and he feels his resolve melt away as he gives in to her.

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

_Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know_

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

She's still standing behind him as her lips continue their sweet torture across his skin. He can feel her hands dragging their way down the front his shirt, unbuttoning every button as she greedily explores the skin underneath. He keeps his back to her, still fighting her as she continues to work her magic on him.

"Stop fighting it Lincoln," Her words are sweet poison in his ear, tempting him, reminding him of the bliss she's given him before. But his conscience is still there, pulsing angrily in his mind, refusing to let him forget that this is wrong, so wrong.

"You know you can't fight me," And her hands trail lower, brushing ever so lightly against his growing arousal. He curses himself for the groan that escapes his lips, and he can feel her smile against his skin.

There's a part of him that still fights her as he turns around, finally facing her as he gazes into her piercing blue eyes. But he quickly pushes his conscience to the back of his mind, allowing instinct to take over him. "Shut up," His words are harsh but he doesn't care as he crushes his lips to hers, pulling her impossibly tight as he pins her against the nearest wall.

He's fought this for so long. He knows how wrong it was, and he wishes he could just forget about it so it would go away. But that nagging question always lingers in his mind: If it's so wrong, why did it feel so damn _right_?

_I want to hold you close_

_Skin pressed again me tight_

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

_So lovely, it feels so right_

She gasps as he tears her shirt to shreds, eager to taste her skin once again as he lowers his lips to her breast. He takes a nipple in his mouth and bites down with his teeth, delighting in the cry she lets out without restraint. His hands flow easily over her skin, falling into the patterns he'd created in the numerous times they'd fallen into this routine, and soon her skirt is hiked up to her waist.

Her panties are soaked, and in some far reach of his mind, he feels a sick delight in the fact that he's broken her down so quickly, when she was the one to try to seduce him in the first place.

His brings his lips to hers again as tugs aside her panties and his fingers press down on her clit, swallowing the cry she lets out as he begins to circle his finger around her relentlessly.

Now that he'd gotten started, he simply couldn't stop.

_I want to hold you close_

_Soft breath, beating heart_

_As I whisper in your ear_

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

He feels her hands grappling with his belt buckle, and by some miracle she gets it undone in her lust infused haze. His pants are roughly thrown to the floor, and he pins her hands above her head as he finally ends his ruthless assault on her clit.

"Open your eyes," He growls at her, refusing to take this any further until she looks at him. A part of him is sadistically pleased to see how vulnerable she is, how much she wants and needs him, and he draws the moment out a second longer than necessary, knowing he's torturing every second he denies her what she wants.

"I hate you," He snarls against her lips as he kisses her once again, reveling in the fact that her hips are mindlessly grinding against his own.

"Liar," She whispers before he thrusts into her, and she cries out as he gives her what she's so desperately needed. Ruthlessly, mercilessly, he pounds into her again and again, wanting to break her down and tear her apart like he had so many times before. He feels her whole body tense just before her release, and he sinks his teeth into the spot between her shoulder and her neck as she screams out in unrestrained pleasure. He's claiming her, marking her as his own, so the world will know that only he can tear her apart like this.

He feels her go limp in his arms as he looks back up at her. Her eyes are closed and she's breathing heavy, her legs reduced to jelly beneath her. He pulls her over to the bed, and she doesn't protest as he lays her down on it. Then he sits on the edge of the mattress, berating himself for once again doing what he'd promised he'd stop.

_They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do_

_Cause there's always repercussion when you're dating in school_

_But their lips met, and reservations started to pass_

_Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last_

The first thing he sees the next morning is her eyes, bright and blue as they gaze at him. A smirk is set across her face, a lazy smile on her lips. She slowly stretches out across the bed, satisfied as she watches the emotions flitter across his face. "Enjoy yourself?"

He ignores her as he stands up, gathering his clothes from the floor and hastily pulling them on. His hands are shaking as he buttons his shirt, for hatred and guilt are still pulsing through his veins. After all, how can he forgive himself for this betrayal? "This won't happen again Gretchen."

Though he has his back to her, he can sense that she's rolling her eyes. "You've said that every time." He buttons the final button on his shirt and refastens his belt buckle, still refusing to face her as he heads for the door.

"Same time tonight then?" He hears the smirk in her voice, and he finally turns to find her on her side, smiling at him as she watches the guilt filter through him.

"Stay away from me you bitch." His words are bitter and his expression cold, but there's a part of him wondering if he'll follow his own orders. They'd acted out this charade so many times before, so how could he possibly trust himself to be able to resist her?

He tears his eyes away from her as he shuts the door behind him, hoping, praying that this time, things will be different. That this time, he'll be able to resist her.

**-End­-**

**A/N2: I purposefully wrote this kind of choppily. It was supposed to be rather rough and to the point, so if it seemed like poor writing then sorry! I was trying out a different kind of style with this little one shot here (plus the fact that this is the first piece of smut I've posted in a LONG time), so please let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
